ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Takeshi57
Welcome! Hi Takeshi57 -- we are excited to have Ultimo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ultimo Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks for getting back to me. Seriously, it does get lonely considering it's just a small amount of people here. However, is it okay I suggest my ideas for here? This is the idea for the full format up till now. Characters are switched to the side bar... (Plot Of Ultimo) - Just that as a link Characters => Main Characters Characters => Six Perfections (and Masters) Characters => Seven Sins (and Masters) Characters => Classmates Manga => Chapter Summaries => 1-? Anime => Episode Summaries => 1-? When it get long, separate them by possible arcs. Also is it possible to expand the Explore Content stuff? I'll let you know when I have more ideas. :D Gatogirl12345 23:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: One more thing, there are two B articles that needs to be deleted. Trolling. The changes are subtle but nice. :) That's good to hear. :) Take your time on the sidebar but we better prepare to fill it with info once you're through with it. Once again, I'll let you know additional info besides the characters and summaries... It seems crazy to put them together but we could consider a fandom section as well. Kinda figured As I was thinking, I was also thinking that it would be kinda a mess with OCs and stories lying around. But it didn't hurt asking anyways. The logo is also not bad. :D Gatogirl12345 00:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Just a couple suggestions for new pages in this wikia Events 1.The Hundred Machine Funeral 2.Ceremony of the Vow Places 1.Farmless City 2.The Continent of North Island So are any of these good? --FamicomDiskun 20:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say all of these appear to be good suggestions, especially the first two, as these are very important to the current part of the series and we already have a page on Farmless City, although it is extremely basic. Other than these pages I'd probably look at creating pages upon the Karakuridōji, The Good Dōji Club and The Evil Dōji Branch. Now all we need to do is start adding content. Blackstar1 20:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Famicom! Those are also very nice ones!! We'll have an even greater wiki if we include all of them too! Gatogirl12345 22:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Huh seems you guys have lot's of ideas. Here's the thing though, you don't need to suggest content, as long as you have information on it, and you feel it is important, either make a page for it, or if it's not enough information for now, put it on a related articles information so that anyone that reads the page will know about it. That's how I see it anyways. Also, I feel the talk pages are a little too slow for communicating, and I've created chatsites in the past, and a now vacant one is available to us. Here is a link, please make an account if possible. Click here :--Takeshi Story VS Plot Actually, I think we should do it all. The story and the plot is similar. The story just considers the storyline of the chapters of a novel or comic. Plot is also the story between the storyline as well as the storyline itself. Any plot within character info, keep. I really do think we should do similar to the Soul Eater wiki for the character and we can keep the plot as well. It can serve as a timeline. We can use same paragraphs as well and revise them a bit so it is not verbatim.